


Don't Go.

by Haru1027



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru1027/pseuds/Haru1027
Summary: 'I love you' a simple phrase, yet almost impossible to say. That is, until the one you love ends up in a coma. Will Tyler get the chance to say those three words or will they be left unspoken?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to a song of the same name when this came into my head. So hope you enjoy and if you want me to continue let me know. ^u^

Tyler's POV

 

_'Goodbye'_ was the last thing we heard before the glass broke and the call disconnected. I knew something was off when he first got on, but when I asked he just shrugged it off. As those words left his lips I disconnected and rushed over to his house, Evan meeting me there. I enter his house only to be met with him on the ground barely breathing. Time stopped in that instance, and nothing else seemed to matter in this moment. I stand there frozen, unable to move as people rush around me, until time comes flooding back, crushing me as I re-enter reality.

I run to get in the ambulance with him, holding tightly to his hand, scared that the one person I love most in this world would leave me. My mind is in chaos the whole ride there, whirling with questions of 'how' and 'why'. We reach the hospital and they take him from me, so they can treat him for whatever it was he took. We wait for them to tell us something, anything.

"Excuse me? Are you the friends of Craig Thompson?" A nurse asks walking into the room which was empty beside the nurse and us.

"Yes. Have you heard anything?" Evan asks.

"He's in stable condition, but he has slipped into a coma." The nurse says taking a seat in front of us.

"How long do you think he'll be like that?"

"We don't know, it's hard to tell." She replies with a sympathetic smile.

"I... see."

"Do you know why he might've done this?" She asks.

"No, he seemed fine to us." Evan replies.

"Ok, how about any nearby relatives?"

"His only family lives in the UK, they wouldn't be able to come down."

"Then I'll put you guys on the list, so you're allowed to see him, ok?" She says looking at me. I look at her with a faint smile, still in shock.

"Can we go see him now?" I finally ask after silently listening.

"Sure, he's in room 411. The second door to your left." She says. I quickly get up and head that way leaving Evan in the dust. I open the door to him in a bed, looking like he was just asleep.

"Mini." I say, taking the seat beside him.

"He looks so peaceful." Evan say walking in.

"Why?" I ask, as the stress finally gets to me and tears flow.

"I don't know." Evan says patting my back.

"This idiot! He should've thought about how this would affect us before jumping the gun!" I say frustrated.

"I know." He says. "Hey Delirious just sent me a message." He looks at it and his eyes widen.

"What?" I ask wiping away some tears.

"A video just finished uploading on Mini's channel." He says pulling up YouTube. I take his phone and look at the last post which already has a thousand views, titled _'Goodbye'_.

I watch the video and tears stream again.

_‘Hey, what's going on ladds, Mini here. Today I got a little vlog explaining some things and saying goodbye. Now this will probably be the last video you see on this channel. I just want you all to know that, for a while now, I haven't been the greatest and this isn't because of hate or anything. I've just been tired of it all for a while now, of all the shit going on in my life. I don't want to go into to much detail because I might not pull through if I do. I just need you all to know that I love every single one of you ladds out there and thank you for being with me this long. I'm sorry I let some of you down, but I need you to know. This is all ladds, goodbye.’_

I watch Mini as he does his signature wink, the screen turning black with no outro this time.

"Evan tell the guys what's going on. I'm going to stay by his side." I say grabbing Mini's hand.

"Ok I'll be back in a few." Evan says walking out. I look at Mini's pale form, the only things letting me know he's alive, being the heart rate monitor and the rise and fall of his chest.

"Please don't go." I say squeezing his hand.

Hours pass, the guys walking in every once in awhile, but I never move. I'm too weak to, if I were to speak I would surely cry again.

"Tyler, it's time to go. Come on, we'll come back early tomorrow." Evan says patting my back. I don't want to, but I know that I can't stay.

"Do we have to?" I ask unmoving.

"Yes, visiting hours are about over. We can stay at his place if you want." He replies and I agree. We go get our things and head to Mini's house.

At Mini's house, I enter looking around the place. I stop at the door to his room where we found him. I willed my feet to move, but for some reason they wouldn't follow my command.

"Hey if it's too much don't go in there." Evan says behind me. I shake my head determined to enter. I take one step, then another and another, until I was exactly where I was when I first got here. Looking around, I see a glass broken on the floor, that had what looks like water in it. I bend down and pick a shard of the glass up as a pain in my chest starts. Evan comes up beside me starting to clean it up. I move to the desk the glass shard still in my hand. I shiver as I see an empty medicine bottle on the desk, and I instinctively clench my hand in anger and frustration. Tears fall again, this time, more so out of anger than anything else.

"Hey!" Evan says grabbing my hand.

"What?" I ask confused as to why he's mad.

"You're bleeding!" He says looking at my hand, which is dripping in blood.

"Oh." I say opening my hand. "I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah. Go clean that up." Evan says taking the shard from me.

I do as he said, cleaning the wound. I sit on Mini's bed taking everything in. I still couldn't believe he did this.

"Hey, you should get to bed if you want to go early tomorrow." Evan says, taking a blanket and pillow to the couch. "Sleep in there tonight."

I change and get settled in his bed. _Please, let him wake up._ I pray for the first time in a long time.

 

' _Goodbye, Tyler.' Mini says with a smile._

_'Wait! Don't go!' I yell to him. He smiles and turns away._

_'I'm sorry.' He says walking._

_'No! Please, don't go! I love you. Don't go!' I yell, but it's too late he's gone._

 

I wake up panicked, frantically looking around. I see the clock reading 4:38. I sigh, _just a dream_ , I think as I get out of the bed to take a shower, before waking Evan up to go to the hospital. In the shower all I think about is him, his smile and idiotic ways. I think about how life would be without him, but I quickly end that thought, knowing I'm going to cry if I continue. He's too precious to me, if I could go back and stop him, I would. I would tell him how much he actually means to me instead of keeping it hidden like I've been at. I sigh and exit the shower, getting dressed quickly, ready to get to his side.

"Evan, get up. I'm ready to go." I say as I enter the living room.

"I know." He says already up and ready.

"Then let's get going." I say heading to the door with my bag.

"Last night you kept speaking in your sleep." Evan says on the ride there.

"Oh, and what was I saying?" I ask not really interested.

"Don't go." He replies unblinking. I stay silent as I remember my dream.

The rest of the ride is quiet, and stays that way as we enter the hospital room. I smile as I see Mini. He looks a bit better already, not being as pale as yesterday. I take the seat next to him again, grabbing his hand. I sit there for hours wishing and praying for him to wake up.

"Come on, let's go get food. You haven't ate anything since yesterday and it's already the afternoon." Evan says getting up from his seat.

"No, I don't want any food." I reply never looking away from Mini.

"Are you planning to wait for him to wake up before you eat? We don't even know when that'll be." He huffs.

"I don't want to leave his side, and that's that."

"Look we're all having a tough time with this, and we're still going on."

"You don't understand, Evan. If this was Delirious here, you'd be just like me."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right, I love this idiot. And damn does it hurt knowing there's the possibility of him never opening his eyes." I say

"Fine, stay here, I'll bring you something. What do you want?" He asks finally giving up on me leaving.

"I don't care." I reply not actually hungry. He sighs as he heads to the door.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." He reassures as he leaves for food, and god do I hope he's right.

?'s POV

A dream? This is a lovely dream. I'm surrounded by water drifting peacefully. It's so peaceful that I don't want to leave, but a voice keeps echoing, calling my name.

_'Please don't go, come back to me. Please don't leave me. I need you now.'_ The voice echo's around me, but I can't seem to open my eyes to see them.

Tyler's POV.

It's been almost a month since the incident, and I've done the same thing every day. I'll wake up at Mini's, go to the hospital, record a short vlog on his condition, and upload to both his and my channels. So many people have given us all support, and were very understanding when I said I'd take a break and only upload update vlogs. The first upload I did on Mini's channel, telling his subscribers about his situation and what happened, a lot of people were relieved he was ok and also worried for him. I was so happy for the support from the subscribers and friends, however, when I'm alone I start to think about him, and how life is now that he's in this state. What it would be like with him gone. Every night when I fall asleep, I have some sort of dream where he leaves or is gone, so much that I hardly sleep at night.

"I love you, _Craig_. So, please, don't go." I say.

"Where am I supposed to go, I can't walk." He says sarcastically.

"You're, you're up." I say tears wanting to fall.

"And you are too." He smiles. Evan walks into the room, jumping at the sight of Mini.

"Nurse! He's up!" Evan yells down the hall. A nurse walks in quickly, checking his stats and asking him a bunch of questions.

"Well, every thing seems fine. You're going to have to go to rehab so you can get your strength back, but for now you're fine." The nurse smiles. "Welcome back." She finishes as she walks back.

"So hi. Sorry to make you worry." He says. I grab his hand looking him in the eyes, knowing that's not what he really wants to say.

" _Craig._ " I say calling his real name, which is unusual. His eyes widen a bit.

"Sorry." He says ready to cry. "I don't want to be awake." tears streaming down his face. I stand up sitting on the bed hugging him as he shakes.

"I know, but you have to stay with me, with us. Because without you I'll probably be next." I say hugging him tighter.

"I-I'm sorry." He says.

"Just please, don't go." I say.

"I've called the guys, they're on their way here." Evan says sitting down in what was my seat. I pull away from Craig.

"Thanks." I say.

The others come quickly and we talk about why he did what he did, and for sanity's sake we'll leave it at that. Everyone cried at least once during the stay and it continued well into a week, until it was time for him to leave the hospital.

"Now he's not allowed to stay by himself for at least a week, and he needs to come back for another check up to see how he's doing." The nurse says as I fill out the discharge papers.

"Who's staying with him?" Evan asks.

"I am." I state bluntly.

"Ok. Then I leave him in your care." The nurse says allowing me to wheel him out of the hospital.

"So where are we going?" Craig asks.

"Your place. I have things there already, so we can head straight there." I say helping him into the car, the nurse taking the wheel chair back.

"Why do you have things at my place?" He asks.

"Because I stayed there while you were in the hospital." I reply.

"Oh. I'm sorry, it must've been a mess." He says after a while of silence, looking down. I sigh, pulling into the driveway.

"Stop." I say as I cut the engine off.

"Stop what?" He asks.

"Saying you're sorry! If you have to apologize after don't do it." I say getting out, and helping him to the door.

"But I am." he says.

"I stayed because I wanted to. Now sit and stay while I make dinner." I say setting him on the couch. Thankfully I can see him clearly from the kitchen. I make dinner in silence making sure to check on him every few minutes.

"Here." I say sitting down beside him, with a bowl of soup, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He says taking a spoon full and smiling. "It's good."

"Then eat it all so you can get more strength." I say leaning back. I wait from him to finish but with the stress of him being in the hospital I didn't sleep much, so I somehow drift off.

I wake up to find Craig gone. I look around frantically, and notice the bathroom light on. I run to the door, knowing that's where he keeps his medicine, but when I get there I see him washing his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, innocently.

"Don't just disappear like that idiot. I thought you might've done something stupid again." I sigh with relief.

"I'm sorry, you seemed so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. Also, I'm not stupid, I understand that I was wrong for doing that, wrong for making you guys go through that. Besides, I've found something else to live for." He smiles to me.

"And what might that something be?" I ask, knowing full well what he meant.

"If I said you, what would you say?" He asks cautiously.

"Say? I wouldn't say anything, instead I'd do this." I reply, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him towards me, smashing my lips on his. I stare into his wide eyes as I pull back slowly and he seems to be confused, processing what just happened. When he finally understood his face turned crimson. He jumped moving to cover his lips, looking around frantically.

"T-Tyler!" He yelled. I chuckle at his cuteness.

"Yes?" I ask with a smirk.

"Does this mean...?" He starts to ask.

"Mean? Mean what? That I love you?" I ask and he nods his head in response. "Well, let's see. You're an idiot, who doesn't think before acting, and you're quite childish too..." I say and he looks a little upset about this.

"You really are an idiot." He flinches at my words. "But, will you be my idiot?" I ask him with a gentle smile. He looks at me surprised, but nods his head frantically, as if his life depended on it.

"Of course!" He smiles. I pull him into a hug, one arm around his waist and my hand behind his head. I give him a kiss on the top of his head before giving him another one on his lips.

"God, I'm tired. You've had me worried sick all month. Let's go to bed before I pass out on you again." I state with my head on his shoulder. He laughs, but agrees anyways. As we lay in the bed together I cling to him, as if he'd vanish in an instance. He doesn't seem to mind, instead he seemed to like it.

"Goodnight, Tyler." He smiles.

"I love you, I really love you, Craig." I say holding on tighter, snuggling my face into the top of his head.

"I love you too." He smiles, and soon after we both fall asleep.

That night my dream starts to repeat, but when I call for him to not go, he chuckles and says something different.

**_'I won't go.'_ **


End file.
